Bertemu Lagi
by aka.hikasa
Summary: Kembalinya para penyihir Fairy Tail Earthland dari Edolas membuat Mystogan akan hidup selamanya di Edolas dan berpisah dari keluarga Fairy Tail Earthland-nya, termasuk Erza. Kenyataan itu membawa kesedihan tersendiri untuk mereka berdua, juga orang yang mencintai mereka. Mind to RnR?


_Kau tahu? Hari ini, di negeri Edolas ini, aku kembali teringat akan suatu hal, yang sebenarnya hal yang sangat benci untuk aku ingat. Tapi ingatan ini selalu hadir tanpa kehendakku. Yaitu kenangan tentang kau..._

* * *

><p><em>Bertemu Lagi<em>

_Disclaimer : __Hiro Mashima_

_Warning : OOC(maybe), slight GrayErza_

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Okaeri, _Lisanna!" Kemeriahan Fairy Tail telah lama tak Lisanna rasakan. Ia begitu senang atas kembalinya ia ke Earthland. Bertemu dengan Mira, Elfman, dan para penyihir Fairy Tail yang lain.

Natsu dan yang lainnya pun merasakan hal yang sama. Lisanna telah kembali ke Fairy Tail mereka. Ikatan keluarga yang sempat terputus, kini telah ditersambung kembali.

Semua orang berpesta ria atas kedatangan Lisanna. Tapi sang S-class _madoushi _ini memutuskan untuk pergi dari keramaian. Sorak-sorak kebahagiaan. Memang ia ikut senang atas kedatangan Lisanna, tapi ia tak dapat menunjukkan senyum palsunya kepada semua orang lagi.

Angin menerpa wajahnya. Menyapu sedikit demi sedikit air mata yang mengalir deras dari tadi saat ia berada di loteng gedung baru Fairy Tail. Laut yang awalnya biru kini berubah menjadi orange. Pantulan cahaya matahari sore menyadarkan wanita itu, bahwa telah berapa lama ia berada di tempat ini. Mengingat kembali orang yang tak akan pernah ia temui lagi.

Air matanya kembali mengalir deras dari iris coklatnya. Ia menangis dalam diam. Menenggelamkan wajahnya. Sesekali terdengar isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Sepertinya aneh, sang _Titania_ menangis hanya karena laki-laki. Temannya. Teman spesialnya...

"Ternyata dari tadi kau disini," suara maskulin terdengar di telinganya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan cepat-cepat menyeka air matanya. Erza menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Kukira pesta kedatangan kembalinya Lisanna belum selesai. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Erza dengan suara parau. Gray memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Erza.

"Ya, memang belum. Dan pertanyaan keduamu... kurasa itu yang harusnya kutanyakan padamu." Gurau Gray. Erza hanya membalas dengan senyum palsunya tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menjawab pertanyaan pria yang telah duduk di sampingnya. Menyadari itu, sang Ice Mage hanya menghela napas berat.

_Baiklah..._

Setelah itu Gray dan Erza terdiam. Tanpa perintah pun, mata mereka sudah tertuju pada hamparan laut yang terlihat orange. Ditemani desir angin yang sesekali menggelitik wajah mereka. Gray melempar pandangannya pada Erza.

"Hahhh... kali ini aku tak mau menebaknya. Aku takut salah bicara..." gumam Gray sambil kembali melihat sinar matahari hari ini yang perlahan akan menghilang. Digantikan malam gelap, yang mungkin akan dihiasi bulan dan bintang, atau tidak.

Langit kini telah benar-benar gelap. Tak ada bulan atau pun bintang yang menemani dua insan ini. Hati Erza kali ini sama persis seperti langit malam ini. Hatinya gelap. Tak ada sinar yang menerangi hatinya. Sinar hangat itu telah hilang, selamanya.

Erza menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tinggal aku dan Mira yang menjadi S-class _madoushi, __ka__..._" Erza membuka suara. Suaranya masih terdengar serak. Gray yang tadinya memandang langit, kini sedikit menolehkan pandangannya ke arah _Titania _yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Gray siap mendengarkan curahan hati Erza.

"Laxus telah keluar dari Fairy Tail, sedangkan Mystogan..." suaranya bergetar. Air dari iris coklatnya siap pecah kembali. Benar saja, air matanya tak dapat tertahan lagi.

Baik Gray atau pun Erza tak bergeming. Hening. Hanya sayup-sayup suara riuh pesta dari dalam gedung Fairy Tail yang terdengar. Lalu, entah apa yang memasuki pemuda bertato biru di dada kirinya itu sampai ia tidak ragu untuk segera merangkul Erza dengan tangan kanannya.

"Tumben kau menangis. Ku kira aku hanya melihat air mata itu sekali dalam seumur hidupku, pada waktu itu saja," ujar Gray sambil tersenyum, berharap Erza melihat senyumannya. Untuk sekilas ia teringat hari saat ia melihat Erza yang sedang menangis di pinggir sungai beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Erza tak bergeming. Gray pun kehabisan akal, terlihat ia yang mendesah pasrah sambil memejamkan mata. Jujur, pemuda itu benar-benar bingung mau bicara apa lagi untuk menghibur gadis yang masih berada di dalam rangkulannya ini. Apa dia memang perlu waktu sendiri?

Saat Gray ingin melepas rangkulannya, ekspresi terkejutnya tidak dapat ia sembunyikan saat tiba-tiba tangan wanita yang sedang dirangkulnya memegang tangannya.

_Dan kini, aku mengerti akan satu hal... _

"Aku merindukannya, tapi... aku tak dapat bertemu dengannya lagi..." kali ini Erza benar-benar menangis. Tanpa pikir panjang, pria berambut _dark blue _itu melepas rangkulannya, diganti menjadi sebuah dekapan hangat untuk Erza.

Kesan dingin langsung menyertai tubuhnya saat kulit putih pemuda itu bersentuhan dengan _armor _sang _Titania_ yang selalu gadis itu gunakan. "Aku sudah menebaknya," Ia mengusap-usap lembut helaian rambut _scarlet _wanita yang sekarang sedang didekapnya. Gray pun memejamkan matanya.

_...ia membutuhkan kehangatan._

Dekapan Gray semakin erat. Ia ingin Erza kembali seperti Erza yang biasanya. Tak ada tangisan. Tak ada isakan. Tak ada raut kesedihan darinya. Gray tak menginginkan itu. Walau bagaimana pun, walau Erza mencintai yang lain, hatinya tidak dapat berbohong bahwa ia tetap mencintai Erza.

_Namun aku pun mengerti, bukan kehangatan ini yang ia butuhkan..._

"Aku mengerti, semua pun kehilangannya..." gumam Gray pelan. Ia tak akan banyak bicara. Ia takut akan ada kata-kata darinya yang membuat Erza semakin sakit.

_... bukan kehangatan dariku yang ia harapkan..._

Erza sedikit mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum miris. "Andai keajaiban datang menyertaiku... kali ini..." Ia bergumam lemah.

_...karena kau hanya akan mengharapkan kehangatan itu dari Mystogan seorang._

"Aku yakin suatu hari nanti keajaiban akan datang untukmu."

_Bukan begitu, Erza?_

_End of Flashback_

_Oooooo-oooooO_

Seseorang di balik pintu menggedor pintu besar ruang khusus Pangeran Edolas ini, membuat sang Pangeran terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Masuk." Jawabnya singkat. Orang itu— salah satu petugas Dewan Kerajaan Edolas, terlihat dari seragam dan topi yang ia kenakan. Petugas itu memasuki ruangan dengan tangan kiri yang memegang satu gulungan kertas. Terdengar suara hentakan yang cukup keras ketika sepatu berat petugas itu bersentuhan dengan lantai dari setiap langkah yang ia ambil.

Saat sudah berada beberapa meter di hadapan sang Pangeran, petugas itu berlutut, menandakan rasa hormatnya. "Maaf jika kedatangan saya mengganggu anda, _Ooji-sama_. Saya hanya akan menyampaikan berita bagus yang saya kumpulkan dan saya survei dari masyarakat Edolas selama tiga tahun penelitian ini,"

"Silahkan." Si pengawal berdiri sambil mulai membuka gulungan kertas dan membacakannya setelah mendengar jawaban singkat dari pemuda di depannya.

"Bidang ekonomi negara ini mengalami peningkatan setiap tahunnya. Perbaikan tempat-tempat dan fasilitas yang rusak akibat datangnya para penyihir Earthland pun kini sudah hampir selesai. Diperkirakan enam bulan sampai setahun lagi perbaikan akan selesai. _Ooji-sama, _tidak diragukan lagi, semua perkembangan pesat ini berkat bantuan dari Fairy Tail dan Tim Khusus kita. Saya rasa, mungkin kita harus memberikan sesuatu kepada Fairy Tail untuk tanda terima kasih." Jelas petugas itu rinci. Sang Pangeran—Mystogan, tersenyum kecil setelah mendengar semua penjelasan dari petugas itu. Perjuangannya selama bertahun-tahun untuk meyakinkan para penduduk Edolas bahwa tanpa sihir mereka masih tetap dapat hidup, dan perjuangannya untuk kembali memperbaiki Edolas karena berbagai kerusakan tidak sia-sia sedikitpun.

"Kau benar. Kurasa kita memang harus memberikan mereka sesuatu untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasih kita." Ujar Mystogan, menyetujui saran petugas yang kini sedang menggulung kembali kertas yang ia bacakan tadi. Mystogan mengambil langkah menuju jendela kaca besar di ujung ruangan. Dari sana, ia dapat melihat pemandangan negeri Edolas dan segala aktivitas yang sedang penduduknya lakukan.

"Saya turut senang atas peningkatan ini, _Ooji-sama. _Oh, bantuan Erza Knitghwalker sangat membantu penduduk Edolas. Menurut survey yang saya lakukan, dengan bantuannya semua pekerjaan penduduk Edolas menjadi serba cepat. Tak salah _Ooji-sama_ membebaskan mereka dari hukuman dan memilih Knitghwalker menjadi pemimpin Tim Khusus Edolas." Lanjut petugas itu.

Untuk sesaat, Mystogan membisu masih sambil memantau aktivitas penduduk Edolas. Setelah itu ia membalikkan badan dan menghampiri petugas itu. Si petugas Dewan sangat heran mengapa _Ooji-sama_-nya sampai harus menghampiri begini. Petugas itu menundukan kepalanya ke bawah. Keringat dingin mulai meluncur dari pelipisnya, ia yakin pasti tadi ia salah bicara.

Namun tiba-tiba ia merasa pundaknya di tepuk oleh seseorang. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, dan yang ia lihat adalah Mystogan. Matanya terbelalak sempurna. Terlebih saat Mystogan berkata sesuatu sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih atas semua kerja keras kalian selama ini. Aku sangat terbantu. Tanpa kalian, aku tidak ada apa-apanya."

Si petugas Dewan masih tercenga kaget. Baru pertama kali ia melihat Pangeran Edolas itu tersenyum. Setelah tersadar, ia mengenggeleng kepalanya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada Sang Pangeran.

"Tidak, _Ooji-sama_. Kamilah yang seharusnya bicara seperti itu. _Ooji-sama_ sangatlah berperan untuk kami. _Ooji-sama_ tidak pernah menyerah untuk mensejahterakan kehidupan Negeri Edolas ini. Kami benar-benar berterima kasih." Balas petugas Dewan itu bersemangat. Bagaimana tidak? Dipuji langsung oleh seorang pangeran yang amat disegani dan dihormati oleh seluruh penjuru negeri Edolas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bekerjalah lebih baik lagi." Ujar Mystogan berusaha menyemangati.

"Baik!"

Lalu, petugas itu keluar dari ruang besar milik Mystogan itu dengan senyuman yang masih belum hilang dari wajahnya. "Sepertinya hari ini akan dipenuhi senyuman. Hehe, ternyata Ooji-sama baik sekali kepada— Ah, _konnichiwa, Erza-sama._"

Petugas itu membungkuk ketika gadis bersurai _scarlet_ berjalan ke arahnya."_Konnichiwa_, dia ada di dalam, kan?" tanya gadis itu sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan di depannya.

Petugas itu mengangguk, "Iya, sepertinya _Ooji-sama_ telah menunggu anda." Erza tersenyum. Tak lama, ia segera mengetuk pintu besar di hadapannya.

"Mystogan..." Erza menyerukan nama Earthland sang Pangeran Edolas ini. Tak masalah jika yang memanggilnya adalah Erza. Itu adalah keinginan Mystogan sendiri.

Mystogan segera berbalik dengan antusias. Walau sedikit terlonjak akibat sapaan dari suara yang memanggil namanya tadi yang tiba-tiba. Ia memang sudah sangat hapal suara calon istrinya itu.

Pintu terbuka. Dilihatnya wanita beriris coklat tua itu berdiri tegak. Rambut _scarlet_nya yang dulu pendek sebahu itu, kini telah tergerai indah sepanjang pinggangnya.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum kecil sambil melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Mystogan hanya membalas senyum wanita di seberangnya.

"Tumben kau sampai datang kesini. Apakah ada masalah genting?" Sang Pangeran kembali memantau kehidupan penduduknya. Erza menghentikan langkahnya tepat satu langkah di belakang Sang Pangeran. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Hanya ingin ngobrol denganmu saja, mumpung kau sedang tidak terlalu sibuk, kan?" Erza menepuk halus pundak Mystogan dari belakang. Mystogan kembali tersenyum.

"Ya, memang benar." Mystogan terkekeh. Tapi sepertinya itu membuat hati wanita _scarlet _itu semakin hancur. Ia menarik tangannya dari pundak Mystogan sambil tertunduk. Memegang dadanya yang hari ini benar-benar sangat sakit. Ia memutuskan untuk membicarakan ini sekarang. Setelah tujuh tahun ia menunggu, menahan, bersabar, tak ada waktu lagi.

"Tapi aku ingin menanyakan suatu hal dulu kepadamu, ya?"

"Apa?"

Erza kembali terdiam. Ia bingung harus memulainya dari mana. Di satu sisi ia ingin membicarakan hal ini agar masalah segera terselesaikan, di satu sisi ia tak ingin menyakiti hati orang di depannya, dan di satu sisi yang lain ia sudah terlanjur mencintai Mystogan.

"Mengapa... saat itu kau membebaskanku dari hukuman? Padahal kau sendiri yang membuat dan memberi hukuman itu kepadaku. Tidak, kami. Aku, Huges, Sugarboy dan yang lain. Saat itu kami bersalahkan. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan itu langsung kepada kami dan kami pun menyadari kesalahan kami," tanya Erza dengan degup jantung yang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Iris coklatnya hanya menatap lantai yang ia pijak.

"Jawab aku..." Gadis itu sadar bahwa ia telah sedikit meninggikan suaranya tadi. Irisnya masih memandang lantai, tapi ia merasa tangan kanannya mengepal dengan sendirinya.

Masih belum ada jawaban.

"MYSTOGAN!" Kini Erza melantangkan suaranya. Suaranya menggema jelas di ruang yang hanya ada ia dan Mystogan ini.

"Itu kehendakku," jawab Pangeran singkat. Erza semakin geram. Ia hentakkan kakinya. Menarik pundak pria berambut biru di depannya agar dapat menatap wajahnya. Erza melihat setitik keringat mengalir dari pelipis pria di hadapannya. Ia mengunci pundak Mystogan dengan cengkraman yang kuat.

"Aku tak butuh kebohonganmu, Pangeran! Aku tahu semua! Tapi aku hanya ingin penjelasan itu dari mulutmu, langsung darimu!" Erza kembali melantangkan suaranya, tepat di depan muka Mystogan. Dan Mystogan kembali terkejut, ketika melihat air mata yang sudah mengalir deras dari iris coklat gadis di hadapannya.

"Er...za..." Mystogan menggerakan tangannya bermaksud untuk menghapus bulir air mata itu, namun segera dielak oleh empunya dengan kasar. Erza melepas cengkramannya. Suasana kembali hening.

"Membebaskanku dari hukuman, membebaskan rekanku yang lain agar tak ada orang yang mencurigaimu. Mengangkatku sebegai ketua Tim Khusus kerajaan, agar aku sering datang ketempat ini, dan sering bertemu denganmu. Itu semua... hanya akal-akalanmu saja," Erza mulai menghapus air matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya. Mystogan membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Ya, kau tak sanggup melihatku mendapat hukuman. Tak sanggup membuatku hanya sebagai pesuruh rendahan, tak sanggup sehari saja tak bertemu denganku. Karena kau mencintaiku. Kau menyayangiku. Kau ingin selalu berada di sampingku untuk melindungiku, bukan? Kau selalu membelaku, memberikan segala bentuk kasih sayangmu kepadaku. Kau ingin membuatku bahagia, tertawa, menjalani kehidupanku di Edolas ini tanpa kesedihan. Sedihku adalah sedihmu. Tawaku adalah tawamu. Sakitku adalah sakitmu. Jika aku tak kau dapatkan, kau seperti sebuah pohon tanpa warna-warni bunga yang menghiasi pohon tersebut. Bunga itu adalah aku. Kau selalu mengatakan itu setiap hari. Setiap kita bertemu," jelas Erza. Entah apa yang membuat Erza Knightwalker menjadi seperti ini, Mystogan tak mengerti. Namun entah mengapa keringat dingin terus bermunculan dari pelipisnya.

Erza tersenyum sinis sambil melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Memberikan segala yang kau punya untukku. Dan kecupan hangatmu di dahiku sebelum kita mengakhiri satu hari, aku... selalu mengingat itu. Walau aku berusaha melupakannya, itu sangat sulit. Semua yang kau lakukan hanya kepadaku. Kepada Erza. Tapi... aku mengerti, yang kau maksud bukan Erza Knightwalker. Bukan Erza yang sekarang sedang berhadapan denganmu. Tapi Erza yang berada di Earthland. Erza Scarlet."

Kali ini Mystogan benar-benar diam terpaku. Mendengar semua yang dikatakan Erza Knightwalker. Memang benar. Semua yang dikatakan gadis itu benar. Mau apa lagi yang dapat ia elak, rahasianya telah terbongkar.

"Aku tahu itu..."

Erza menundukkan kepala sambil memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk merangkul tubuhnya sendiri, mencoba menahan agar air matanya tak terlihat lagi. "Awalnya aku sangat senang mendapat bebas hukuman darimu, menjadi seorang ketua tim yang sangat dikagumi dan disegani semua orang di seluruh penjuru Edolas. Aku pun ingin membuatmu senang setelah aku tahu kau menyukai wanita berambut panjang, aku kembali menunggu agar rambut ini panjang kembali. Dan puncaknya, saat penantian cintaku terjawab oleh lamaranmu." Tersirat senyum kecil di wajahnya saat mengingat tentang mereka tujuh tahun lalu. Ia menghela napas panjang dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau tahu, aku mencintaimu, Mystogan..."

Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu terdiam mendengar semua penjelasan gadis di hadapannya, Erza Knightwalker. Kepalanya tertunduk penuh penyesalan. Erza kambali melanjutkan, "Tapi satu tahun kemudian aku tersadar. Erza yang kau kenal bukan hanya Erza Knigthwalker. Semua yang kau lakukan, yang kau berikan, hanya untuk Erza Scarlet. Dan aku hanya sebagai perantara—"

"Kau salah!" Mystogan mencengkram kedua pundak Erza, membuatnya langsung mengangkat kepalanya kembali. Matanya memancarkan begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ia tujukan untuk Mystogan.

"Aku memang menyukaimu! Menyayangimu! Mencintaimu, Erza Knigthwalker! Mengapa kau tiba-tiba berpikir seperti itu?!" sanggah Mystogan dengan penuh nada keyakinan. Namun ucapannya itu sungguh tak membantu.

"Jangan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri, aku sudah tahu..." perlahan Erza menurunkan tangan Mystogan dari pundaknya. Akhirnya Erza menggenggam kedua tangan Mystogan.

"Setelah menyadari semua itu, aku sangat membencimu. Perasaan benci yang lebih besar kurasakan saat melawan Scarlet tujuh tahun yang lalu. Semenjak itu, aku memutuskan untuk berusaha tak mengenalmu. Awalnya aku bingung harus melakukan apa setelah tahu semua itu," untuk beberapa detik, Erza memejamkan matanya sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya

"Namun akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengatakan langsung kepadamu... hari ini."

* * *

><p>Ia melangkahkan kakinya. Mengedarkan pandangannya. Sepanjang jalan ia belum bertemu dengan orang yang ia cari. Tapi seketika itu juga ia tersenyum senang. Ternyata orang yang ia cari sedang- atau mungkin sudah menunggunya di bawah pohon Sola, Magnolia. Astaga, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di Earthland. Sejak kapan? Mungkin itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting, yaitu bertemu dan meluapkan semua isi hatinya kepada gadis di seberangnya.<p>

Pandangannya tak dapat terlepas dari gadis berrambut panjang itu, sambil berjalan mendekat. Sepertinya sang gadis tak menyadari keberadaannya, karena posisi duduk sang gadis yang membelakanginya. Ia masih bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Setelah tidak bertemu selama tujuh tahun.

Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menepuk pundak sang gadis. Sekilas terbesit pikiran. _Apakah dia Erza yang aku maksud? Mungkinkah itu Knigthwalker? Apa aku salah?_ Tak lama, pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

Tatapannya. Tak diragukan lagi. Walau gadis di hadapannya memiliki mata besar yang sama, iris coklat yang sama, rambut merah terurai panjang yang sama, tetap saja tatapannya tak bisa diragukan lagi.

"Erza... Scarlet?"

* * *

><p>Taman Sola. Tempat yang tepat untuk menenangkan diri. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon Sola yang meneduhkan itu. Ia memejamkan mata. Merasakan harum rumput yang khas, kicau burung yang sangat menenangkan. Ah... mengapa ia tak dari awal saja menenangkan diri di tempat yang sempurna seperti ini? Bodohnya.<p>

Baru sekejap ia mengatupkan matanya, ia merasa seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Hangat. Itu yang ia rasakan di pundaknya. Siapa? Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah belakang.

Iris coklatnya membulat. Astaga... ia kenal pria di hadapannya. Bukan, dia bukan Jellal Fernandes. Bukan orang yang merencanakan_ R-system_ pada saat ia berada di _Rakuen no Tou. _Bukan orang yang telah membunuh Simon. Tatapannya berbeda. Senyumannya berbeda. Perasaan ini... berbeda dengan perasaan ia bertemu Jellal, teman masa kecilnya di _Rakuen no tou_.

"Erza... Scarlet?" gumam pemuda terdengar tak yakin.

Ia masih tak bergeming. Matanya masih tertegun dengan wajah pria bersurai biru langit itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tapi perlahan senyum cerah yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan muncul tanpa kehendaknya. Tak banyak lama, Erza Scarlet langsung memeluk pria yang ada di hadapannya dengan perasaan senang, sedih, rindu, ah... ia pun bingung apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

"Mystogan... Mystogan..."

Mystogan. Pria yang menerima pelukan dari Scarlet itu cukup kaget. Tapi itu tak lama, ia membalas dekapan itu. Senang rasanya Mystogan dapat bertemu dengan Erza Scarlet, gadis yang paling ia cintai.

_Oooooo-oooooO_

"Nghh..."

Cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan menembus kelopok iris cokelat yang tengah terkatup rapat. Membuat empunya terbangun dari bunga tidurnya. Bunga tidur? Jadi... pertemuan dengan Mystogan itu...

_Oooooo-oooooO_

"Mystogan... Mystogan..." seseorang mengguncangkan tubuh _Ooji-sama_ Edolas itu dengan rasa sedikit khawatir. Itu cukup untuk membuat Mystogan- sang _Ooji-sama_ terbangun dari tidurnya.

Setelah kesadarannya sudah kembali, ia bergumam pelan, "Aku... tertidur?" Gumamannya terdengar seperti kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sampai tidur di meja kerjamu begini. Itu tidak baik. Kau akan masuk angin jika tidur di luar seperti ini. Kau kelelahan, segeralah istirahat di kamarmu."

Terdengar suara seorang wanita yang sekarang tepat di sebelahnya tengah menasehatinya. Sedikit mengerjapkan mata. Akhirnya ia menangkap dengan jelas sosok yang telah membangunkannya.

"Erza-"

"-Knightwalker." Jelas wanita itu tegas. Tapi segera ia tersenyum ramah.

"Ayo. Cepat istirahatnya di kamarmu, jangan di sini. Kau terlihat kelelahan."

Mystogan pun mengangguk lalu membalas senyum Erza Knightwalker.

"Terima kasih."

_Oooooo-oooooO_

Tak disangka, rasa rindu yang amat kuat dapat mempertemukan mereka kembali. Walau itu hanya dalam mimpi, tapi bagi mereka itu sudah cukup. Lebih dari cukup.

Benarkan? Mystogan... Erza?

_**FIN**_

Ano... speechless gini. Udah berapa lama saya ga menjamahi(?) account ini. Fict pertama saya pun jadi ngebangke gitu, padahal udah niat nerusin. Aaaaaah maafkaaaan~~~ (PD gini. Kaya ada yang nungguin update nya aja.. DX)

Ehem, allo Readers~ makasih udah menyempatkan baca fict kedua saya ini. Mudah-mudahan pada suka dan pada review yaa #plak

Oh ya, sama saya minta kritik dan sarannya juga ya~

Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu~


End file.
